


Waking Up

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Arguing, Emotional Baggage, Insomniac Sleep/Remy, Jealousy Themes, Kinda, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), idk - Freeform, ummmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Virgil woke up too early in the morning, to his boyfriend smacking him with a pillow. Remy woke up to the realization that he's moving on from his past.Fluffuary Day 20 - Remy/Side of Choice - Sleepxiety!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Waking Up

"Wake up, we don't have time to waste," Remy's voice was usually lovely, sure. Virgil could listen to Remy talk shit and complain any day of the week. But it was  _ god awful o'clock in the morning _ and Virgil was  _ not having it _ .

"Go the fuck to sleep," Virgil groaned, shifting his face in his pillow.

"No can do," Remy disagreed. "We're late."

"Late for  _ what _ ?" Virgil groaned, finally sitting up in his bed.

"Late for our fucking commitments, Virgil, shit, how am  _ I _ supposed to know what our itinerary for the day is?" Remy demanded. He whacked Virgil with a pillow, and he finally sat up.

"Do that again, I fucking dare you," Virgil growled.

"Just- check the damn calendar, what bullshit did we schedule for the day?" Remy huffed, shifting his pillows against the wall and leaning back. His head hit the wall too hard, and he winced.

"You're the one whose phone is right on the bedside table, check for yourself," Virgil scowled.

"Jackass," Remy muttered.

"Bitch," Virgil snapped back. Remy rolled his eyes and picked up his phone. His eyebrows jumped.

"It's our anniversary today?" Remy asked.

"What? We've been dating for eight months, I think I'd know if I had to deal with a year of your overdramatic shit," Virgil huffed.

"You  _ love _ my overdramatic shit," Remy snapped.

"I plead the fifth," Virgil said as he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

"Oh!" Remy exclaimed. "This is my anniversary with my ex. I thought I deleted that memo…"

"Your ex?" Virgil asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, you know, big hair, smirk like he just came out of some kinda rival anime," Remy described. Virgil scowled and crawled out of his bed.

"Wasn't he the asshole who-"

"We don't have to talk about him. It's over and done," Remy interrupted. Virgil grunted.

"I'm gonna go make us some coffee," Virgil said.

"Love you, babe." Virgil stopped in the doorway, looking back at his boyfriend. Remy smiled a bit, and slid the shades laying beside the bed onto his face.

Virgil smiled back, small and tired. "You're just saying that for the coffee."

"Got me," Remy joked, and Virgil let out a breath of a laugh. He wandered out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

This wasn't Virgil's apartment. He and Remy had switched off staying at each other's apartments, neither willing to properly move in together. Remy was afraid their relationship wouldn't last, and Virgil… well, Virgil was just afraid.

It wasn't like Virgil thought he was absolutely unlovable. He just didn't think there was much to stick around for. The problem was, Virgil didn't know what he wanted. He was scared to be with Remy for the rest of their lives, but he was scared to let him go too.

His whole mind was a mess of worries.

What if he couldn't keep Remy happy? What if he turned chicken and ran off? What if Remy realized he wasn't worth it and dumped him?

Remy came into the room just as Virgil was pouring the coffee into two separate mugs. Virgil coughed.

"So, what's on the old schedule?" Virgil asked.

"I was maybe a bit ahead of myself. Our first appointment isn't until three," Remy informed. Virgil glanced at the clock.

7:48.

"Nope, can't do it. I'm going to bed," Virgil announced, sliding Remy his coffee and heading back towards the bedroom.

"Hey, nono- nope!" Remy caught Virgil around the waist and practically pinned him up against the refrigerator. "Come on, stay up with me? You know I won't sleep now that I'm up."

Virgil looked away to avoid the puppy dog eyes that were peeking over the rims of Remy's shades. If he didn't look, they surely could not crumble his resol- oh damn it.

"Fine! I'll stay awake at your goddamn inhuman morning time and spend some time with you," Virgil relented.

"You have no problem staying up with me at night, you know," Remy commented.

"That's the depression," Virgil deadpanned.

"Mood," Remy sighed.

Most people who woke him up for no reason this early in the morning would probably have gotten a punch in the face. Remy, though, wasn't most people. He and Virgil just clicked on a different level. A frightening level.

Remy offered Virgil the second mug of coffee, and Virgil smiled and went to take a drink.

"Let's watch a movie, since we have so much time," Remy suggested. Virgil smirked.

"We could watch Ice Age?" He suggested, and Remy scoffed.

"Even if I had that movie, I wouldn't watch it with you, you fall asleep halfway through every single time!" Remy reminded with a large pout.

"Fine. What do you wanna watch?" Virgil asked.

"How about we go with Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind," Remy suggested, grinning way too wide. Virgil paused.

"Why that movie?" Virgil asked. Remy shifted awkwardly. Virgil huffed. "You  _ hate _ that movie, Rem."

"What, I can't rewatch a film after three years for no particular reason?" Remy asked.

"Well, you  _ can _ , but I reiterate: you hate Eternal Sunshine," Virgil pressed. Remy fidgeted. Virgil lowered his mug of coffee. "Does this have to do with your ex?"

"No," Remy huffed.

"It does, doesn't it?" Virgil insisted. "You miss him for some reason-"

"I don't miss him! You think I miss a guy who  _ hurt  _ me like that?" Remy demanded.

"You  _ hate _ that movie because it implies that even if you try to move on from someone, you won't be able to! Then suddenly you're reminded of your old anniversary with him and now you wanna watch it!? Just- just tell me if you still like him, and I'll understand!" Virgil protested. And he  _ would _ understand.

He'd never been one to move on either. Stuck on that kid in his class so seven years after being rejected, stuck on his parents after they kicked him out for being gay, stuck on every guy he'd ever let break through his walls for way longer than they ever cared about him. He'd moved on  _ now _ , but it had taken so long.

Virgil loved too much, and he didn't know how to fall out of it easily. So if Remy told him he was still in love with that- that  _ dirtbag _ , he'd understand.

"Fine! It's been almost a year since he cheated on me, and I still can't stop thinking about him! But it's not because I miss him, or because I still like him, it's because every time I see you, I think about how he would  _ never _ treat me the way you do," Remy said, and Virgil's heart squeezed.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm such a mediocre boyfriend, then-"

"That's not what I mean! I mean that... you treat me like we're two people working together to make this beautiful life we've got," Remy interrupted. He grabbed Virgil's hand. "You're so much better than him, and… and I wanna watch that movie with you because I want to close that chapter of my life. Say goodbye to him and all that came with him and… and start a better chapter by dating my best friend."

"We've been together for eight months," Virgil muttered.

"So these chapters kinda overlap. Who cares? I love you, Virgil, and I swear that my feelings for him don't matter to me anymore," Remy assured.

Virgil sighed. "If you want, we can melt the disc when we finish the movie. End this chapter with some flair."

"You hate playing with fire," Remy said pointedly.

"Huh, I thought I'd been playing with fire this whole time. I guess you're so hot I was confused." Virgil smirked as Remy gave him a blank expression, the only proof he'd been affected being the bright red cheeks under his shades.

"You know what, let's just shred it. I hate that movie anyway," Remy blurted.

"Aw, but how are you gonna keep me awake?" Virgil asked, amused.

"I have some ideas," Remy said loftily, gripped Virgil's hip. Virgil grinned.

"Care to demonstrate?"


End file.
